King Gusty Blizzard
King Gusty Blizzard is a former unicorn king of Evermist, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality Gusty Blizzard is typically laid back, jovial, and has a somewhat carefree attitude at times. He is also very charismatic and not averse to praising other people while at the same time a bit of a bully, as seen with his unmistakable excitement upon observing the enormity of Strongpaw's sand attack towering towards him and admitting he often picked on Hard Stone when the latter was young. Complementing this, Gusty Blizard will take an immediate liking to anyone who shows potential regardless of their kingdom of origin or age. Also stemming from this trait, he is very forgetful of even major events in his life, such as when he forgot he and Platinum killed each other and needed Platinum to jump start his memory before remembering their deaths upon being reincarnated. Nevertheless, he tries his best to guide the guards in finding the real him once his illusion spell is cast. Gusty Blizzard also had a strong sense of honour, as shown when he immediately reprimanded Platinum for thinking of using underhanded tactics after the war was over. Gusty also seems to have somewhat of a short-temper at times. He has shown great sensitivity about his facial hair, seen from his initial threatening to kill the guards that made mention of how thin it was, though letting bygones be bygones after an apology concerning this subject. However, when brought up again, the death-threats only began anew. His anger was most apparent when concerning King Platinum and their enmity, which he seemingly places more value upon than even his own life, aptly demonstrated by the manner of his demise, and his neglect to ascertain the nature of his reincarnation, simply because his killing of Platinum was brought into dispute. Part of this enmity seems to be due to Gusty Blizzard's dislike of how selfish and underhanded Platinum is, as seen when he lashed out at him for telling Hard Stone that he should be sure to take advantage of the eventual disbanding of the Alliance. Skills Gusty Blizzard was proficient in water nature, being his most prominent element. He could also use his horn to fire bullets of water that were strong enough to pierce a body. He could also create water bubbles that can strike down enemies with great speed and force. He also utilised a type of substance that Strongpaw stated to be more reminiscent of oil than water, as it was able to not only seep into his sand, but destroy its construct. This was demonstrated when he was restrained by the Sealing Tag, this water caused the sand around the seal to adhere and then crumble, allowing him to escape. He could summon a Giant Clam to assist him in combat. Identifying himself as a illusion user, he displayed the use of these in collaboration with the mist that his clam can exude after opening its shell, which Gusty Blizzard could use to create mirages, which would effectively hide their actual location. The mirages are so realistic and baffling that many guards could not figure it out, despite him explaining it to them. The only way to end the mirage is by destroying the real clam. Family Tree Description ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The War Begins", King Gusty Blizzard, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Gentle Light has King Platinum summon three other regents to provide support. Amongst them is Gusty Blizzard. When told that he had been reincarnated, Gusty Blizzard was confused by news of his own death, until Platinum reminded him that they killed each other long ago. This explanation was later confirmed when Gusty expressed his desire to kill Platinum again but his body wouldn't respond to his commands, which Platinum indicated was a clear sign of the control their summoner had over them. In "A Father's Hope, A Mother's Love", he observed a huge wave of sand advancing towards them and, impressed by the considerable amount. Saved by Sandstorm's Gold Dust, Gusty Blizzard identified that he concocted an effective counter to the attack rather quickly, just before being restrained by an arm made of sand during the former's explanation. Soon after that, Platinum clashed with Hard Stone, which resulted in the formation of an enormous crater on the battlefield, Gusty Blizzard recognises the latter as his rival's bratty son. As Strongpaw conversed with his son about the latter's life being saved by his companions after the extraction of the One-Tail, Gusty Blizzard confronted Sandstorm's shock that Strongpaw had friends, asserting that unless he was really pitiful, it was normal for someone his age. However, his jovial temperament changed abruptly after overhearing Platinum instructing Hardstone to take full advantage of the situation after the Alliance's disbandment to ensure Stonult's dominance, causing Gusty Blizzard and King Alder to chastise his underhandedness. Informing the enemy of their inability to control their bodies, Gusty Blizzard stated that they would each reveal their abilities and weaknesses in order to hasten their defeat. As the battle recommenced, he attempted to encircle Strongpaw while protected from his sand, but is instead restrained by the embrace of the latter's sand. In "The King of Mirages", realising that the sand together with a Sealing Tag would ensure their captivity, he emphatically lauded Strongpaw's efforts. However, now no longer in control of his body, it reacted involuntarily to the threat of being sealed and instead caused the surrounding sand to crumble, considerably weakening its hold. Freed from their bonds, the two stormed the approaching unit, before divulging the particulars of their abilities. Identifying himself as a possessor of illusion spells, he advised the guards to maintain their distance, just as a substantial number are struck by his summon. Passing through the opposition's attacks without injury as the battle waged on, Gusty Blizzard reminded them that it was futile as he was just a mirage, and that they should instead eliminate the clam in order to end the spell. Heeding his advice, the guards let loose another barrage but as the smoke clears, they realised that they had again attacked a mirage. An irate king then told them to target the real clam behind him, yet the ensuing attempt passed through this one as well. Getting nowhere, the guards stood confused as to how to deal with the situation. As the battle continued, the majority of this faction is incapacitated causing Gusty Blizzard to state that though he didn't try to win, he was possibly too strong for his own good with an expression of both guilt and embarrassment upon his face. When even Strongpaw struggled against him upon his arrival, a visibly disappointed Gusty Blizzard, asked if that was all he was capable of despite him revealing his weaknesses. The king then ranted about how going after Platinum first, exposed their mistaken belief that he was the stronger of the two, causing Strongpaw to confess that he knew he shouldn't judge someone by appearances alone, before admitting to Gusty Blizzard's strength. Reiterating what he had said earlier about the illusion with emphasis on the clam's destruction, Gusty Blizzard realised that Strongpaw's sand had been detecting its real location, while providing Hard Stone — who had taken refuge in the sky — the chance to attack it. After Hard Stone's dwindling energy reserves prompted him to confront the clam directly, Gusty Blizzard labelled it a pathetic attempt when he only disrupted the illusion in the immediate surroundings. Gusty Blizzard then chided him, remarking that there was no way he could defeat the clam if he didn't put his back into it. This prompted Hard Stone to increase the weight behind his prior attack, destroying the clam entirely, thus ending the mirage and revealing the real king. However, using this technique caused Hard Stone to throw his back out, and taking advantage of this, Gusty Blizzard mocked him before shooting him with a bullet of water. In "The Infinite Streaming Explosion Spell", much to Gusty Blizzard's surprise, Hard Stone's body dispersed into sand, which then struck out at him with a confining embrace. He then noticed that Strongpaw's eye of sand had been observing them the entire time and wondered if the switch had occurred when Hard Stone fought the clam. As the sand continued to wrap around him, Gusty Blizzard attempted to nullify it, but Strongpaw used more sand to stop him. As he is being sealed, he states that the battle had become far too fun, by which time Strongpaw's Desert Imperial Funeral Spell was completed and application of numerous sealing tags to its exterior by the Sealing Team had gotten under-way seemingly assuring Gusty Blizzard's sealing. However, any rejoicing was proven premature as a large explosion occurred, and the king's smiling face appears ominously in the sky above them. While most of the guards stand in horror, Hard Spell stated that it was not just another illusion but rather Gusty Blizzard's Infinite Steaming Explosion Spell. After the clone condensed and began assaulting guards, growing in size all the while, the weakened king sought refuge while he cursed Hard Stone for exposing the details of his technique which he suspected Platinum revealed to him before dying. However, with his location uncovered, Strongpaw resolved to imprison him before the clone could detonate but just as this attempt neared its conclusion, the seals were removed by the rapidly expanding clone. As the sand pyramid began to crumble, Gusty Blizzard revealed just his head and greets everyone serenely, but comically retreated inside when bombarded by attacks leading him to remark that he had found a convenient place to hide. Questioning how they propose to defeat him, he refused to discuss the spell when asked for assistance, but when Strongpaw inquired if he had decided to now help the enemy, he remained adamant that this method would help them, but in another way. He then told them that if they couldn't defeat him with their power, then they were weaker than a dead pony and a such, would be unable to defeat the opposition's leader. As the clone prepared to explode again, Gusty Blizzard lamented that he thought he had found the "golden one" amongst regents but wonders if he was mistaken. Commending Strongpaw for protecting himself and everyone else from the blast, the reincarnated king reminded him that the situation would continually repeat itself if the clone wasn't stopped. Observing the ensuing clash, he states that despite Strongpaw's efforts and with his position exposed, it was now too late as another explosion was imminent and his sand would still be unable to restrain the clone. However, Gusty Blizzard was visibly shocked when the clone was captured and furthermore doesn't explode, yet after seeing it covered in a layer of gold, he suspected that the Gold Dust left behind by Strongpaw's father was responsible. This was confirmed by Strongpaw's explanation of how he incorporated the gold onto the clone, which melted and slowed it down, before covering it in sand saturated by hail to prevent the clone from heating up again. Upon hearing this, Gusty Blizzard beamed at Strongpaw, stating that he was indeed the "golden one". As Gaara completed the seal, Gusty Blizzard reflected upon how this was the most fun he had in a while. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, a light of sorts encased Gusty Blizzard's sealed body as the curse was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Evermist Inhabitants Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings